


Knock Before Entering

by Mane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Caught, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mane/pseuds/Mane
Summary: Kenny gets an eye full.





	Knock Before Entering

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably poorly written and rushed. It’s 3 A.M., I’m watching the Food Network, and I couldn’t go to sleep without writing this. It just popped into my head and it wouldn’t go away.
> 
> This is not edited in any way, so please excuse any typos. My phone is stupid.

“So when do you think you’ll be moving out?” Eren asked, sitting down on the full sized bed and making himself at home. “You’re almost 23, and I would love to be able to have you to myself and not have to worry about anyone walking in on us, you know.”

“I know,” Levi sighed, planting himself heavily beside Eren and leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “It’s just hard trying to save enough money for a place that’s good enough for you, for us. The coffee shop doesn’t pay that much an hour, and my boss will only let me take so much overtime before he’s refusing me.” He scrubbed his face with his hand in exasperation. “Believe me, I want away from this asshole as much as you want me away too.”

“Levi, I know you want to get an apartment that’s top notch, but I’ve told you I don’t need such luxuries. I don’t care if we live in a rat-infested hole, all I want is to live with you. I want for us to have our own place, where we can build the life we’ve talked about sharing. A life where we don’t have to put up with Kenny.”

“First, I get what you mean, but I could never live in a rat-infested shithole; second, that’s all I want too, I keep imagining that life I could have with you, but unfortunately this world runs on money, something which I sorely lack,” Levi replied, shifting to look deep into Eren’s beautiful turquoise eyes. Eyes that captivated him two years prior and still have a vice-like grip on his heart. Eren was right, he wanted to give him everything in the world, because Eren deserved the best in his eyes. But he didn’t have the funds to do so, hence why he was still stuck living with his homophobic uncle. 

At 22 years old, Levi was stuck living with Kenny until he was able to save up enough money for the down payment and several months’ worth of rent for an apartment he had been looking at further in the city. It was a beautiful one bedroom apartment that overlooked Trost, and floor-to-ceiling windows that would showcase beautiful sunsets in the evening. Levi had fantasized about making sweet love to Eren with the dark evening sunlight filtering into the room, the shadows cast on Eren’s face as he was in the throes of pleasure was an image Levi desperately wanted to come true. He also imagined being able to leave the doors open, not having to fear the arrival of unwanted company during intimate times between the two of them. He imagined being able to listen to Eren’s sweet moans without having to quieten him in fear his uncle would hear. 

Kenny knew that Levi was gay, and he hated that fact very much. Very rarely did a day go by that Kenny didn’t let Levi know exactly what he thought of him. It seemed the Levi that Kenny would go out of his way every day to tell Levi just what he thought of sinful fags like him, and where exactly he’d end up when he died. What Kenny did not know, however, was that he had a boyfriend that he had been dating for over two years now and regularly had sex with. 

Eren and Levi met about three years ago, when the trio had moved in upstairs and needed some help moving. Levi, actually feeling generous for once in his life, decided he’d help out. It certainly didn’t hurt that the hot brunet named Eren was the one that asked, his shirt non existent and the beads of sweat that rolled down his toned golden stomach beckoned Levi instead of disgusting him. A month of so after hanging out together and texting each other memes (Eren) and poorly hidden innuendos (Levi), Eren asked Levi out on an unconventional date and have been together ever since.

Kenny knew of Eren’s existence. Eren lived a few floors above them with his sister and best friend, Mikasa and Armin. The three lived in a two-bedroom apartment, where Mikasa was given her own room and Armin and Eren shared the larger one. It was obvious as to why Levi and Eren never really had sex in Eren’s apartment. Not only was Eren’s bed a twin size, but also Armin was almost always home. He worked as an author and stayed at his desk, which was oh so conveniently located in their room. It was their luck that Kenny was deaf as shit and Levi could usually sneak Eren in through the fire escape outside his window.

Their first time having sex had been an interesting one. Kenny was passed out on the couch when the two snuck in, but that didn’t lessen the building tension between the two; and when he had Eren in his bed and each others’ hands down their pants, Kenny decided at that moment to open Levi’s door and tell him to shut the fuck up because he was going to bed. How Kenny didn’t see Eren was nothing short of a miracle. Levi guesses that he was so out of it he didn’t realize that there was another body in the bed, or that neither of them were making any noise. 

The one thing about Kenny that frustrated Levi to no end, other than the constant verbal abuse, was Kenny’s inability to knock. “My apartment, you shouldn’t be hiding anything from me anyways,” was always his response when Levi complained to him about the issue. While Levi didn’t have anything to hide (except Eren, quite literally), he still had the urges that any young man felt, and it caused embarrassment for both parties when Kenny would barge in on him jacking it. The first time it happened, both of them had been too mortified to speak about it, and when it happened again, Levi yelled at Kenny to knock next time. No matter how many times Kenny walked in on him (one time he had three fingers up his ass and boy, did he get chewed out for that one), the old bastard refused to knock. Since Eren came into his life, he’s always been extra careful when they would fool around, always having to keep an ear out for Kenny.

“What are you thinking about over there?” Eren asked cheekily, breaking Levi out of his thoughts. 

Levi looked at Eren for a moment before a smirk broke out on his face. “I was wondering why you aren’t naked and open for me yet,” he purred in a low voice, hooded eyes staring deep into Eren’s own. 

Eren quirked an eyebrow at Levi’s change in attitude, but felt himself responding, a blush rising to his cheeks. “Oh yeah? When did you say Kenny was going to be home again?” 

“Not for another few hours,” Levi stayed, sitting up straight and shifting to face Eren before gently pushing the brunet down and climbing on top of him. “We’ve got plenty of time before we have to worry about him.” 

Levi began to nose at Eren’s neck, licking a stripe across his skin where his shoulder met, before gently nibbling and sucking on that piece of skin, pulling away and watching it darken as he worked on the forming hickey. Eren squirmed underneath him, feeling himself harden in his jeans from the feeling. His neck was a very sensitive area for him and Levi loved to tease him with it. 

Not to be bested, Eren trailed his hand underneath Levi’s shirt, feeling along his defined abs before heading upwards and gently rubbed Levi’s nipple, enough to stimulate the small bud. He felt Levi shiver above him, pushing his chest further into Eren’s hand, encouraging him to play with him more. Levi pulled back, looking at his handiwork on Eren’s right side of his neck and switched to the left, satisfied with his work. Eren, encouraged by Levi’s response, began to pinch and pull Levi’s nipples, his other hand joining in and scratching his nails along the opposite one, both buds becoming rock hard at his touch. 

Levi gave a small moan in response to Eren’s ministrations, and sat up briefly to remove his shirt to give Eren easier access to his chest and abdomen. Returning to kissing and sucking his neck, he let one hand trail down Eren’s stomach to the front of his jeans, pressing his palm into the bulge that had formed. 

Eren gave a small, broken moan as he felt Levi touch him, momentarily pausing his work on Levi’s nipples to minutely thrust into the hand, unable to stop his hips from seeking more friction for release. Even after being with Levi for so long, it didn’t take a lot from Levi to get him all wound up and ready to go. 

Levi pulled back from Eren’s neck to watch his changing expression, applying more pressure to the brunet’s half-hard cock and rubbing along the length of him before he reached up to undo Eren’s jeans. He slipped his hand below the hem and chuckled.

“So eager that you didn’t even wear underwear today?” Levi asked in a teasing tone, wrapping his hand around Eren’s fully erect length and pulled it out of his jeans, giving the shaft a couple of lazy pumps and thumbing the wet head. 

Eren whimpered at the feeling, but smiles cheekily nonetheless. “I was too excited when you texted me to come down. I didn’t want to have an extra layer to take off.”

Levi paused in his actions, releasing Eren from his grip and sat up, shifting down the length of this body to sit between spread legs. “Then let’s get these off, shall we?” He aided Eren in pulling his jeans down his hips and off his legs, carelessly throwing the article of clothing somewhere on the floor. He had other matters that had his attention more than a pair of pants thrown onto his pristine floor. Without pausing, he took Eren into his hand once more before bending over and swallowing him down in one motion.

Eren gasped loudly at the sudden sensation, a moan following as his back arched almost impossibly. Levi had to pin Eren’s hips to the bed to keep his hips from thrusting as he sucked Eren into his mouth once more, bobbing his head up and down before popping off and licking up the vein underneath his cock. He lifted one hand from Eren’s hips to reach down and fondle Eren’s sack, gently rolling them before giving the shaft a few more pumps while he tongued the slit, then took him into his mouth once more. Levi reveled in the sweet noises Eren was making, allowing his mind to wander and imagine that they were together in their own apartment, floor-to-ceiling windows lighting up the room with natural sunlight. 

“Wait, Levi, please,” Eren whimpered, his hand gently tugging on raven locks. “I don’t wanna cum yet. Want you inside me when I do.”

Reluctantly, Levi pulled off of Eren’s cock with a pop, hooded silver eyes seemingly smoldering with the heat of what was to come. He was straining in his jeans and ready to take Eren’s sweet hole, wanting to hear all of the noises Eren released in the throes of orgasm. Briefly, Levi stood from the bed to remove his own jeans and underwear, aware as Eren removed his own shirt and it all joined the pile forming on the floor, before he joined Eren on the bed once more.

“Turn on your stomach, baby, I want to take you from behind,” Levi purred, reaching over to grab a condom and the half-empty bottle of lube from the bedside drawer as Eren did as he asked. When his boyfriend settled, pillow nestled underneath his hips just so, Levi popped the cap on the lube and coated three fingers liberally, allowing some time for the lube to heat up a bit before rubbing Eren’s rim. He was thoroughly surprised when his first finger slid in easily.

“You already prepped yourself?” Levi asked

Eren nodded, whimpering a bit at the sensation being filled. “I didn’t want to waste any time, I wanted you inside me as soon as possible.” 

Levi released a groan, adding the second and then third finger. “Fuck, baby, you know exactly what buttons to press to put me on edge.”

Eren giggled, canting his hips back onto the fingers, forcing them to sink deeper into him. “Yeah, so hurry up and fuck me, baby.”

Levi wasted no time, pulling his fingers out, much to Eren’s dismay, and ripped open the condom package with his teeth, eager to get started. He rolled the condom on, slicked himself up with more lube, and shifted himself to Eren’s entrance. “Ready?” Levi asked, teasing Eren’s greedy hole by rubbing the tip over his entrance but not pushing in yet. 

Eren responded by pushing himself back, causing Levi’s cock to begin sinking into his warm heat. The pair let out mutual moans at the feeling, Levi taking over and sinking further into Eren, slowly sliding home until he was buried in his boyfriend. He paused, allowing Eren time go grow adjusted to the feeling of being stretched. When Eren whimpered and nodded to Levi, signaling he could begin moving, Levi wasted no time in pulling almost all the way out, leaving just the tip in, before driving home once more, thrusting into Eren sharply. 

“Fuck, yes Levi,” Eren moaned, pushing back against every thrust, taking Levi impossibly deeper. The two set up a brisk, steady rhythm, Levi shifting every so often until he found what he was looking for. 

“Oh fuck! Right there!” Eren shouted as Levi nailed his prostate. “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” 

Levi ground his cock hard into Eren’s spot, punching more and more of this beautiful noises out of his beautiful boyfriend. He was captivated in the way Eren moved against him, in the noises he released, in the feeling of his thick chestnut locks gripped between his fingers. He did as his boyfriend requested, never slowing his pace or shifting positions. He could hear when Eren began to bear orgasm, could see the tears of pleasure that escaped teal eyes, and found himself closing in on his orgasm too, but he clamped down on his, holding off as long as he could, wanting to hear, see, and feel Eren tumble over the edge before him.

He was so caught up in the passion, too caught up in the noises and feelings, that he didn’t hear the front door of the apartment slam. He didn’t hear the footsteps approaching his bedroom door until it was flung open, hitting the wall with a loud bang and ripping him out of his reverie. 

There stood Kenny, with eyes bigger than he’d ever seen on the man before. He felt Eren jump in shock beneath him, a squeal of surprise escaping the brunet at being suddenly interrupted. The shock that Levi felt at being caught faded as quick as it appeared, anger quickly replacing it.

“Goddamnit Kenny!” Levi yelled, eyes blazing with the fires of his rage. “How many times have I told you to fucking knock?!” 

Levi wasn’t exactly sure what it was, maybe the building pressure low in his belly from his and Eren’s activities, or the anger he felt towards his homophobic uncle, but Levi’s grip on Eren’s hair tightened, and he continued to thrust into his boyfriend’s hot, wet hole, never ceasing his pace as he nailed Eren’s prostate again and again. 

Eren was conflicted. He was scared to death because Kenny had just caught them, and that would be a boner killer for anyone, but with Levi still fucking into his prostate, he felt his orgasm quickly grow closer and closer, whimpers and moans being ripped out of his throat with every thrust of Levi’s hips. 

Levi could feel Eren teetering on the brink of orgasm, and knew he had to do something about it. Kenny didn’t need to see Eren cum, that was a privilege reserved for Levi’s eyes only. Still not slowing his pace, he gave his uncle the hardest glare he could manage.

“Get the fuck out!” Levi yelled, and it seemed to get the message across, because next he knew his door slammed shut once more, Kenny gone, and then Eren was cumming, clenching impossibly tight around Levi as he made a mess of the pillow and blankets bellow him. Levi set a desperate pace, driving as fast as he could into Eren’s tight hole and he was cumming too, spilling into the condom and releasing a load groan, the world whiting out for a moment until he came down from his high, panting and out of breath. 

He gently slid out of Eren, removing his condom and tying up the end to dispose of later, before looking at the brunet below him. “Are you alright?”

Eren rolled onto his side, looking up at Levi with a seemingly blank expression. “Honestly, I don’t know. I feel amazing from one of the best orgasms you’ve given me, but your uncle caught us. Caught us, Levi!” Panic began to set in.

“Eren, calm down,” Levi tried to soothe his boyfriend. “It’s not the end of the world.” 

Eren slowly sat up, favoring one side of his hip to avoid sitting on his sore ass. “Oh yeah? How is this nothing to you?” 

“Well, look at the bright side,” said Levi. “Maybe now he’ll learn to knock next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end of this, congratulations! How did you manage? 
> 
> I live for feedback, please leave a comment or kudos!! Or both if you’re daring!


End file.
